


猫咪布丁

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: 甜甜的慢慢融化
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	猫咪布丁

手机闹钟在七点十分准时响起，权顺荣闭着眼睛伸手摸到手机，眼睛都撑不开，凭着感觉把闹钟摁掉，又缩回被子里。  
遮光帘把阳光都挡在外面了，屋子里暗暗的，闹钟不再响实在容易睡过头。脸上被舔得湿漉漉的，猫咪舌头上的倒刺轻轻地刮着权顺荣的脸颊。  
“圆圆，让我再睡会儿……”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔地说道，翻了个身顺手把床头的猫咪勾到了怀里。  
黑色的猫咪在他怀里挣扎，发出喵的叫声，挣扎许久才从他的怀里跑出来，跳到他身上踩来踩去才把他叫醒。  
权顺荣被猫咪踩得终于醒了神，揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，摸了摸猫咪的头，“谢谢圆圆叫我起床。”  
圆圆冲他叫了两声，好像是在说不客气的意思。  
权顺荣老喜欢赖床，之前上班总是迟到，不过收养了圆圆之后，这样的情况就好转了。因为圆圆会叫他起床，每天听到闹钟后就会用尽各种方法把他叫醒。  
他好不容易从床上爬起来，跑到洗手间洗漱，圆圆就跟在他身后，刷牙的时候不停地在他腿边徘徊蹭他的脚腕。  
权顺荣含着一嘴巴的泡沫，低头对他说，“我知道你饿了，我也饿了，我一会儿就去做早餐，圆圆再等等好不好？”  
猫咪乖顺地坐在他腿边，抬起头冲他喵了一声。  
洗漱完了权顺荣就去厨房做饭，圆圆不知道为什么不喜欢吃猫粮，只能煮点熟食给他吃。一人一猫吃完饭，已经是八点多了。权顺荣亲了亲猫拎着包跑出门，又是踩着点到公司打完卡，一坐到自己的座位上就开始大喘气。  
每天都是这个样子，旁边的同事徐明浩看了打趣道，“今天圆圆没叫哥起床吗，又这么赶？”  
圆圆是绝对不会忘记叫他起床的，权顺荣解释道，“不是啊，路上太堵了，而且我赖床啊。”  
徐明浩笑了笑说，“顺荣哥家里猫咪是真的乖，要多给他奖励点小鱼干才行。”  
权顺荣挥了挥手有点无奈，“他不吃小鱼干的，每次都只能煮熟食给他，喂了这么久也不长胖，跟你一样还是吃不胖的体质呢。”  
徐明浩沉思了一会儿，对他说，“这倒是和我家里那只猫很像，哥你自己注意一点吧。”  
“啊？注意什么？”  
“没什么，就是哥喂这样的猫咪真是辛苦了。”  
“这没什么，你都不知道圆圆有多乖，而且一直都是他在陪我呀，他还叫我起床，天天还等我回家，”权顺荣一说起自己家的猫咪就没完没了的。  
其实圆圆是小区里的流浪猫，权顺荣经常给他喂吃的，本来是没想领养他的，毕竟他是喜欢老虎的男人，养一只小猫咪像什么样子。可是那几天有特别大的暴风雨，权顺荣等了好久也没见人把圆圆抱回去，他实在是于心不忍，就把他抱回家了，没想到圆圆和他倒是意外的合拍。  
“对了，”徐明浩敲了敲他的桌子，“上面刚说了要加班，这个项目这几天必须搞定，哥来晚了没听到。”  
“啊...”权顺荣听了立刻焉了，“又加班，这个项目什么时候做得完啊。”  
“快了吧。”  
“明浩，你家的猫咪平时吃什么啊？这么晚回家圆圆又要饿肚子了，”权顺荣有点担忧，本来圆圆一天就只能吃两顿饭，现在要加班晚饭岂不是就吃得更晚了。  
“他啊，他不会饿肚子的。”  
“难道你家猫咪会自己做饭吃吗？”  
“是啊，他最喜欢捣鼓吃的了，不会饿着的。”  
猫咪怎么会自己做饭吃，权顺荣腹诽，这个弟弟在对他说什么不像样的话呢，“骗人吧，是猫诶。”  
徐明浩听了笑着对他眨了眨眼睛，“哥就当我在开玩笑吧。”  
权顺荣觉得他的笑容奇奇怪怪的，不过他倒是真希望圆圆也可以自己做饭，这样至少不会饿肚子了。  
好不容易熬到下班外面天都黑了，打完卡就立刻往家里跑。权顺荣推开门里面黑漆漆的，什么都看不见，更别说猫了。  
“喵呜~”圆圆听到他回来的动静，不知道从什么地方跑出来了。  
权顺荣蹲下去摸摸他的头，“对不起啊加班回来晚了，圆圆饿不饿啊，我马上去给你煮东西吃啊。”  
圆圆用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手心，权顺荣站起来他就跟在他后面。  
走到厨房权顺荣打开冰箱总觉得不对劲，鸡蛋好像少了几个，他看向垃圾桶里面有几个破碎的蛋壳。脑子里突然想起早上和徐明浩的对话，权顺荣看向圆圆，“你不是真的会自己做饭吧？”  
圆圆坐在不远处舔着爪子洗脸，权顺荣摇了摇头觉得自己一定是加班加得精神失常了，一定是早上太着急多加了几个鸡蛋，猫怎么会打开冰箱呢，连冰箱门都够不着吧。  
权顺荣把脑子里奇怪的想法甩出去，“都怪明浩，跟我说些什么乱七八糟的，”他自言自语道，从冰箱里拿出食材专心做饭。

累死累活好几天项目终于做完了，公司还颇为人性化地给他了放了几天假，权顺荣准备趁着这个假期在家里陪陪圆圆，顺便把家里收拾一下。  
等了个大晴天吃完午饭拿着拖把抹布，权顺荣在房子里跑来跑去，圆圆就坐在沙发上看着他，不管走到哪儿都能感觉到后背上粘着猫咪的视线。  
“一直看着我干嘛？”知道圆圆听不懂，权顺荣还是会和他说话。  
“喵喵喵....”  
“这么喜欢我吗？”  
“喵~”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
也不知道对方弄没弄明白，一人一猫你一句我一句的，还对话了好一会儿。  
把房间打扫完，圆圆都等得打起了哈欠，权顺荣坐到沙发上把圆圆抱进怀里，叹了一口气，“哎，终于打扫完了。”  
猫咪在他怀里也不挣扎，权顺荣捏了捏他的肉垫又揉揉他的脸，“真乖啊我们圆圆，怎么这么可爱呢。”  
其实最开始圆圆是很拒绝他这样的动作的，老是会想办法从他的怀里溜走，不过后来时间久了就放弃了，任他随意捏揉摸戳。  
大概是累了，权顺荣抱着猫没一会儿就在沙发上睡着了。下午的阳光照进屋子里，像泡泡一样罩住他们，房间里传来轻微的鼾声和呼噜声把泡泡戳破了，金黄色从泡泡里逃出来洒在他们身上，到处都暖洋洋的。  
权顺荣醒来的时候太阳都变成了橘红色，身上不知道什么时候盖了一块毛毯，圆圆在他身旁蜷缩成了一个毛球。他摸了摸圆圆柔顺的毛发，真心地觉得这一时刻是幸福的，还好当初领养了圆圆，好让他不是孤单一个人。  
权顺荣凑到圆圆的面前亲了亲他湿润的鼻子，圆圆被他吵醒了也没生气，伸出舌头也舔了舔他的鼻子。  
外面的阳光被权顺荣挡住了，圆圆的瞳孔也变成圆圆的，对他来说权顺荣就是他的太阳。  
“有你真好啊圆圆，”权顺荣第一百次感慨道。  
“喵~”，圆圆也轻轻地回应他。

本以为放假了可以尽情享受宅在家里的美好时光，可是第二天就不太平静了，权顺荣早上是被圆圆的叫声吵醒的。今天他还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊就听到圆圆在客厅粗着声音低嚎。  
“怎么了啊，圆圆，”权顺荣揉着眼睛走到客厅的时候，圆圆正在地上打滚。  
客厅里一股浓重的尿骚味，权顺荣捂着鼻子走过去发现圆圆把尿撒到了墙上。昨天才打扫干净的，权顺荣心里有点生气。可是圆圆明明不会乱尿的，权顺荣又感到有些奇怪，拿着抹布来擦墙，圆圆又跑到门口去挠门，爪子在门上磨出刺耳的声音。  
“圆圆！”权顺荣对他吼道，这是真的有点生气了，“你又在做什么，不要乱挠门。”  
“喵呜~”  
以为圆圆是想磨爪子，权顺荣把他抱到猫爬架面前，一放开他圆圆就倒在地上开始扭来扭去。  
圆圆真的很反常，但是不知道他到底怎么了，权顺荣想起徐明浩也在养，猫马上跑回卧室拿手机给他打电话。  
那边嘟嘟嘟响了几声，传来徐明浩的声音，“喂？哥，怎么了？”  
“明浩啊，我们家圆圆不知道怎么了，我今天一大早起来就看到他在地上打滚，还挠门想出去，墙上也是他的尿液，可是圆圆之前不会乱尿的啊，”权顺荣焦急地说着。  
那边一阵沉默，权顺荣急躁地走来走去，一会儿才听到那边说，“发情了吧。”  
“发？发情？”  
“对啊，猫都会发情的，哥你不会不知道吧。”  
“我知道....可是这也太突然了，我以前也没遇到过啊，”权顺荣顿了顿问他，“那应该怎么办啊？”  
徐明浩听到电话里传来猫咪的叫声，他笑着说，“还能怎么办，绝育呗。”  
“你是说带他去割掉蛋蛋吗？”权顺荣往门口看了一眼，圆圆不知道什么时候过来了，坐在门口盯着他，“那好像有点残忍了。”不知道是不是他的错觉，权顺荣总感觉圆圆在瞪他。  
“那就只有哥自己帮他咯...”  
“怎么帮他啊...”权顺荣还想细问，徐明浩已经挂掉电话了，“什么啊...”  
权顺荣放下手机，一人一猫在安静的房间里对峙着，权顺荣清了清嗓子说，“那个，圆圆啊，我已经大概明白了你是怎么了，我去查一查怎么帮你哈，大不了去给你找个小母猫，放心吧，我是不会带你去绝育的....”  
话还没说完，圆圆就翘着尾巴走开了。  
权顺荣的声音和尾巴一样也被他甩在后面，“圆圆！我还没说完呢，你怎么这么不听话了！”

好在后来圆圆都自己安静地呆在自己的窝里，只是偶尔抬头会看他一眼。晚上躺在床上权顺荣都还在想到底要怎么办，不过想着想着就睡着了。  
权顺荣睡到半夜的时候就突然醒了，胸口被什么东西压着，让他喘不过气。肯定又是圆圆，他没好气地说，“圆圆，到床下去……”  
说完了还是没动静，权顺荣睁开眼就要起身把猫抱下去。  
“我靠，你谁啊，”他睁开眼睛才发现身边躺着一个男人，他的手臂压在他的胸口，权顺荣是被吓破了胆也无法动弹。  
没开灯看不清楚他的样子，就算隔着睡衣也能感受到男人手臂的炙热，他什么也没说，权顺荣扭了扭身子还是逃不脱，“喂，我告诉你，私闯民宅是犯法的，我要报警了！”  
权顺荣说完感觉那个男人毛茸茸的脑袋凑了过来，浓密的毛发在他的脖颈间蹭了蹭，他被蹭得起了鸡皮疙瘩，那人沉重的呼吸也打在他的皮肤上，权顺荣的心脏都要蹦出胸腔了。  
“不要闹，睡觉……”他呢喃道。  
“到底是谁在闹啊，”怎么反倒被小偷教育了，见他没有要伤害自己的意思，他的胆子也稍微放大了些，伸出手推了推他，誓要把他弄醒问清楚，“不是，你是谁啊，怎么在我家床上？”  
好不容易拉开了一些距离，又被他拉回了怀里，权顺荣被他埋在怀里感觉都要闷坏了。  
“圆圆啊……不是你给我取的名字吗？真难听，”睡觉被打搅了，男人的声音听起来有些不耐烦。  
“圆圆哪里难听了！很可爱的，”权顺荣不满道，“等等，你说你是圆圆。”  
“嗯，”他的喉咙里发出低低的一声，听起来很像猫咪。  
这叫什么事，权顺荣愣在了他怀里，过了好一会儿才反应过来，一时没注意还真叫他一骨碌地从床上爬起来了。权顺荣打开床头灯，微光的灯光终于照清楚了床上人的样子。  
他只露了一个脑袋出来，黑色的耳朵和头发几乎融为一体，脸看起来有点红，被他吵醒了睁开眼看他，“开灯干嘛……”  
声音还挺好听的，权顺荣觉得自己的脸也有点发热，“我这不是确认一下吗？”  
“一天天的就喜欢瞎折腾……”他说着把被子遮过了头，就剩一对耳朵在外面。  
权顺荣关了灯爬上床，知道真的是自家猫咪他安心了很多，不过还是很好奇，“你怎么突然变成人了。”  
“不是发情了吗，我控制不了就变回来了。”  
又说到发情这个问题，权顺荣想起下午还说要带他去绝育有点不好意思，“哦哦，原来是这样。”  
“那你有名字吗？”  
“全圆佑。”  
权顺荣咦了一下，“你名字里刚好也有圆诶，那你凭什么说圆圆难听！”  
“我妈都不这样叫我。”  
“那就是只有我这样叫你了，”权顺荣点点头觉得很满意，“不过你怎么跑到我床上来了，吓死我了……”  
“可以睡觉了吗？”全圆佑叹了一口气问道，也不是第一天知道他话多了，毕竟权顺荣是对着一只猫都能聊半天的人。  
“哦哦好的，”权顺荣也有点困了，也没觉得哪里不对，闭上眼睛迷迷糊糊地就睡着了。

权顺荣第二天醒来也是迷迷糊糊的，还以为自己昨天晚上做了一个奇怪的梦。结果一转头就看见全圆佑像只猫一样在他旁边粘着他，自己的手臂都被他抱住了。  
他动了动自己的胳膊想把手拿出来，没想到把他吵醒了，他又听到他家的猫咪圆圆说话了，“别动，再睡会儿……”  
权顺荣觉得自己还没醒，这真的太不可思议了，他只好躺在床上看着天花板一动不动。可是他的感官都醒过来了，躺了一会儿就觉得不对劲，全圆佑实在太烫了，他整个人贴着他都热得不行，而且他还没穿衣服，真是要命了。  
“喂，你饿吗，”权顺荣问他，找个借口想爬起来离开这里。  
全圆佑哼哼了两声不知道在说什么，他看过去估摸着是发情热，他的脸泛着不正常的红。  
“圆圆，你没事吧，”权顺荣伸手摸了摸他的额头，也是烫得不行。  
全圆佑感觉额头上放上了冰冰凉凉的东西，他本能地用头去凑，身子也顺着压了过去，这家伙其实不是猫是老虎吧。权顺荣被压得不行，又推不开他，更糟糕的是他的那里也抵到了他的两腿间，烫得他不敢动弹。  
“我去给你找点药吧，”权顺荣自说自话，把手放到他的肩膀上想把他推开，结果被他一下子握到了手里。  
全圆佑握住他的手一路往下，碰到两腿间最炙热的地方，“帮帮我，好难受……”  
权顺荣吓得抖了一下，全圆佑牵着他的手整个覆到他的性器上，冰凉的手让他发出一身舒服的叹息。权顺荣的手在他的控制下套弄着，看来不帮他弄出来他是别想走了，权顺荣两眼一闭心一横，用手撸动扣弄他的铃口。  
过了好一会儿全圆佑终于射了出来，房间都是腥膻味，权顺荣看了他一眼就逃也似地跑了。

原来自己帮他就是这样吗，权顺荣拍了拍自己涨红的脸，在水池反复洗了好几遍手还是觉得手上有他的味道。  
中午也不知道吃什么了，随便煮个泡面就应付过去了，锅里的水咕噜噜地沸腾，权顺荣看着水泡发呆。  
“锅都要烧干了，”身后传来脚步声，全圆佑说着走过来给锅里加了水。  
气氛有点尴尬，全圆佑像一堵墙一样堵在身后，权顺荣转身他的胸膛真的跟墙一样白，他连忙又转回去，“你臭流氓啊，衣服都不穿。”  
全圆佑刚去浴室洗了澡，就腰间围了一条白色的浴巾。  
“没有啊，”他一脸理所当然的样子，轻松地打开上面的橱柜拿出泡面摁进锅里。  
调料包被撕开，辣椒粉混进空气里在他面前飞舞，权顺荣想打一个喷嚏，“辣椒加多了，我不喜欢吃辣。”  
“哦，是我喜欢的，”全圆佑笑着说。  
“你！”权顺荣像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，他要是有爪子的话一定已经挠上去了。  
全圆佑伸手摸了摸他的头顶的炸毛说，“等会儿给你重新做碗豪华版。”  
“行吧，”权顺荣灰溜溜地败下阵来，头顶的热度从上至下传遍他的整个身体，太敏感了轻轻摸一下头顶脸就要发红。厨房就这么大一块地方，两个人站在里面很拥挤了，空气跟着锅里的泡面一起沸腾，温度和今早被窝里的一样高。  
啪的一声火被关掉，空气中的温度也降下来，“我去给你找件衣服，”权顺荣说着从他身旁挤了出去。  
衣服是洗了很多次变大的，裤子是网购买错尺码的，穿在全圆佑身上还意外地合身，权顺荣隔着升腾的雾气不停地瞟坐在对面的人，现在才仔细看还真的挺帅的。  
“那你以后怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”  
权顺荣放下筷子，“你不是变回人了吗，你不回家吗？”  
“这里不就是我的家吗，”全圆佑反问道，“难道你要弃养猫了吗？”  
“不是，你现在我怎么养啊...”权顺荣嘟囔着说。  
“反正我是你的猫，你要对我负责到底了，”他说着抖了抖不知道什么时候跑出来的耳朵，一脸无赖的模样。  
权顺荣这才发现自己家的猫有多死皮赖脸，不过好歹没真的把他赶走。全圆佑不知道去哪里弄了一台电脑回来，每天在房间里捣鼓。权顺荣不让他睡他的床，他晚上就只能变成猫睡在之前的窝里。

不过自从他变回人型之后就很少变回猫了，权顺荣最近实在是很想撸猫，怀念之前猫猫在怀的感觉。  
“圆圆，变回去好不好，”权顺荣抱着他的胳膊撒娇。  
“你有没有觉得我头顶的头发变少了？”  
权顺荣看着他不明所以。  
“就是因为你之前摸太多了，”全圆佑说。  
“哼，”权顺荣表示不服气，“小气鬼，不变就不变。”  
全圆佑捏了捏他气鼓鼓的脸，“就是小气鬼。”  
权顺荣扯着自己的脸颊肉从他的手下逃出去，“我又不是你的猫！别捏我。”  
“哦？那你是我的什么？”  
权顺荣想了想，说道，“我当然是你的主人啊。”  
“好的，主人，”湿热的气息窜到他的耳边，腰被搂住带到怀里，权顺荣听见他低沉的声音酥酥的好像被爬上了电流，这个家伙还没过发情期吧。  
其实家里的猫变成人之后除了不能撸猫也没什么不好的，至少每次下班回来晚餐就做好了，总之好像还是蛮幸福的。  
不过关于他们两个人的关系好像更像室友了，对此权顺荣也跟全圆佑说过，最后换来了他的一个白眼。  


今天权顺荣回来得比以往晚一些，门口传来轻微的声响，毛茸茸的耳朵不自觉地从黑发中钻了出来，全圆佑抖了抖耳朵继续看电视。没一会儿那个人就从后面贴了过来，把手里的公文包扔到沙发上，用他的掌心亲昵地抚摸着他头顶的耳朵。  
“圆圆今天有没有想我啊，”权顺荣搂着他的脖颈问他，整个人都挂在他的身上，只要他身上露出猫猫的耳朵和尾巴，权顺荣就会特别黏他。  
全圆佑吸了吸鼻子，陌生的味道钻了进去。他凑近权顺荣的身旁嗅了嗅，又看向他。权顺荣干笑了两下，把目光放到别处去了。  
“你在外面有别的猫了？”全圆佑问他。  
像被踩到尾巴的猫，权顺荣用力挥着手，说道，“怎么可能呢！就是今天和同事去了猫咖。”  
这句话更是火上浇油了，“你居然去那种地方，家里不是有我吗？”  
权顺荣挺起胸膛和他辩论，“什么叫那种地方，人家是正规咖啡馆，再说了你根本就不会变回原型让我摸嘛。”  
“哦，你是在谴责我没有当好一只猫吗，”全圆佑看着他，“那种地方的猫给点钱就能摸，而且还会主动往你怀里钻，根本就不是什么好猫。”  
“你怎么能这样说！大家都是猫！”权顺荣站起来叉着腰和他对峙。  
“随便你，”全圆佑有点生气了，懒得和他吵这些没有营养的东西。  
“才随便你呢，”权顺荣反击道，气鼓鼓地走回卧室，临到门口回头看他，全圆佑还是保持着一开始的姿势坐在沙发上看电视，看都没看他一下。  
权顺荣对于吵架没经验，和全圆佑吵架更是之前从来没有的。两个人从吃饭开始就没说话了，他思来想去都觉得是全圆佑的错，如果不是他变成人他就不会撸不到猫也不会吵架，甚至以前是猫咪的时候自己伤心了他还会坐到他旁边安慰他，而现在他居然和他冷战。  
肚子里憋了一晚上的气，感觉都要爆炸了，权顺荣站在镜子面前刷牙越想越生气。脚腕处突然传来毛茸茸的触感，权顺荣低头一看是圆圆在蹭他的脚。  
“就算你变成猫咪我也不会心软的，”权顺荣对着镜子专心刷牙，猫色当前也不为所动。  
黑色的猫咪在下面执着地转来转去，时不时发出喵喵喵的声音，叫得权顺荣心痒痒。镜子里白光一现，全圆佑从身后把他抱住，下巴抵在他的肩膀上。  
“别不理我啊。”  
“明明是你先不理我的好吧，”权顺荣反驳道，“你真是太讨厌了，不让我摸，还和我吵架。”  
“是你先去外面找别的猫的，”说着他的声音更委屈了。  
“好吧我承认这是我的错，但是你明明是我的猫你都不让我摸，哪有这样子的。”  
“就这么想摸？”  
“嗯....”的确是想撸猫，可是被他问得有点奇怪，权顺荣转过身对着他还是点了头。  
他的手被牵住，“来摸吧，虽然就是会被你摸硬。”  
听到他说的话，权顺荣下意识地甩开他的手，脸颊有些发热，“神经，谁要摸你啊，我要摸猫！你给我变回去！”  
全圆佑完全不顾他炸毛的样子，像平常说话一样又带着一点笑意，“变回猫了还怎么和你谈恋爱啊？笨蛋。”  
浴室里的香波好像被打翻了，周围都是粉红色的泡泡，还散发着甜甜的味道。  
权顺荣愣了一下，过了一会儿才后知后觉地不好意思，还是嘴硬地说道，“谁要和你谈恋爱啊……”  
“当然是你啊，因为喜欢你”全圆佑说着向他压过来吻住他的嘴唇，刚刷完牙口腔里都是薄荷的味道，凉丝丝的。  
全圆佑的手往下解开他睡衣的扣子，在他快要缺氧时才放开他，自己却不停地往下，舔他的锁骨，在他颈肩深陷处打转。权顺荣大口大口喘着气，身子软下来了半推半就地任他动作。  
身下的裤子和内裤被他用尾巴扒了个干净，全圆佑拿过一瓶甘油倒在手上，往他的后穴探去。权顺荣下意识地往后退，手指进入到后穴里，他难受地含着又不好动了，退到后面的洗手台冰得他一颤。  
“放松点……”全圆佑说着，手在他的小穴里扩张。  
他的脑袋又往下移，胸的一边被他含进嘴里，他的舌头带着倒刺，每次只是轻轻地舔一下乳头就肿胀起来。权顺荣嘶地叹了一口气，全身的注意力都放到了胸前，小穴都放松了一些。  
像在吃糖一样发出啾啾啾地声音，口水舔得胸部湿漉漉的发亮，乳头也变成了红色的糖，圆圆的像草莓味。全圆佑的手不知道什么时候摸了上来，覆住他另一边像揉面团一样轻轻地揉捏，然后膨胀变大。  
后穴里的手指撤了出去，随即又是什么插了进去，在小穴里像羽毛一样挑弄每一处脆弱的肠壁，毛茸茸地在穴口来回地抽插，痒得不行。  
“你怎么能把这个插进去，”权顺荣回过头瞄了一眼红着脸对他说说。  
“不是吃得很好吗？”全圆佑控制着尾巴往深处探，动情之后穴里一片泥泞，“你看，小穴里流的口水把我的尾巴都打湿了。”  
敏感点被来回地戳弄，直到尾巴都不能再满足权顺荣，他被翻过来趴在洗手台上，全圆佑终于扶着性器插了进去。小穴里被塞得满满的，每一次都顶到最里面，权顺荣扶不住洗手台直接趴在了台面上，胸前立起的乳头也顶在上面痒痒的，他忍不住轻轻动着上半身摩擦，喉咙里发出难耐地声音。  
两个人紧紧贴在一起，胯部拍打着臀部，掀起一层层白色的肉浪。  
“太深了……”权顺荣声音带着哭腔，镜子里的脸都皱成了一团。  
全圆佑索性把他抱到洗手台上坐着，他的穴口红红的，应该是刚才被尾巴上的毛弄红的，他揉了揉又插进去，“那我慢一点。”  
后面是镜子，权顺荣的背抵在上面，两条腿被全圆佑抓着，煮熟的年糕一样，软软的糯糯的，抓着就深深地陷下去，放开就出现一道红色的印子，像抹上了红豆沙。  
慢慢插着也是难耐，每个地方都被重重地碾过，“快一点，插快一点吧……”，权顺荣红着眼睛看他，眼泪都在眼眶里打转。  
“受得了吗？”全圆佑其实也被他绞得难受，早就想痛快地操他了。  
权顺荣没说话，只是点头。  
身下的速度变快，全圆佑掐着他的腰快速地干着，浴室里全是啪啪啪的撞击声，盆骨好像都要被他撞碎。  
权顺荣被撞得眼泪花花的，突然就特别委屈地说，“要摸摸耳朵。”  
全圆佑把脑袋凑到他面前，他吸着鼻子捏了捏耳朵，“你以后还是我的猫猫吗，我还是想摸圆圆……”  
“是啊，我永远都是你的圆圆。”  
猫咪的舌头舔掉他的眼泪，脸上被他舔得干干的。小穴被撑到极限了，后面都变得麻木，临到高潮穴里每个点都变得敏感。这异样的感觉，却像毒药一样蚕食着他的身体，嘴里流露出压抑不住的呻吟真实地表达着内心的喜欢。  
最后颤抖着身体接受了他的射精，穴里都被他的东西灌满。  
脑子里嗡嗡作响，身体里的余韵久久不能散去，意识好不容易回来，权顺荣听到全圆佑说，“以后发情期就这样帮我。”  
他红着脸点了点头。

END  



End file.
